First Prior Art (Water-cooled Torch)
This includes a torch of the type utilized for a plasma cutting machine in which an electrode and a nozzle are cooled by cooling water. In this type, the electrode is attached to a body of the torch, to which the nozzle is attached through a gas jetting port for jetting an operation gas by gyrating about a periphery of axes of an insulating member and the electrode. Portions of the nozzle, except for the front end including a nozzle orifice of the nozzle, are covered, and a nozzle cap for fixing the nozzle to the torch body is screwed with the torch body. In this structure, the cooling water after cooling the electrode passes a cooling water passage formed inside the torch body, then through a space defined by the torch body, the nozzle and the nozzle cap to cool the nozzle and then returns again to the cooling water passage formed to the torch body.